Welcome to Sobeys
by SImpression
Summary: Sora has finally gotten his first job working at the local Sobeys. The employees there aren’t as happy about it and plan on doing anything to keep Sora from staying. Can he stand his ground against the store leaders Riku and Kairi? RikuKairi SoraNami


**Title**: Welcome to Sobeys.

**Author**: Riku-Keyblade/Silent Impression

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH, or their characters. Hell – I don't even own Sobeys.

**Author's Note**: Alright. I had this idea one day while going grocery shopping in my local Sobeys store. I had originally made the store in this story 'Sodis' but I changed my mind and decided to go with Sobeys simply because…. I don't know lol. It Sounds a bit better I guess.  
Anyways, so that's when this idea came to be and I was holding it off until I finished WL and since I have done that now, here it is. Hopefully you'll guys will love it, I do so far. It feels like something completely different from WL to me and I think that is a good thing at this point.  
Either way, please give it a chance, review, maybe even tell your friends about it if you like it. I'd appreciate it.

**Summary**: Sora has finally gotten his first job working at the local Sobeys. The employees there aren't as happy about it and plan on doing anything to keep Sora from staying. Can he stand his ground against the store leaders Riku and Kairi?(RikuKairi)(SoraNami)

**Rating**: Teen+

**Category**: Humour. Possibly Drama.

**Date Begun**: Saturday April 12th, 2008

**Date Finished**: Sunday April 13th, 2008

**Date Posted**: Sunday April 13th, 2008

**Chapter One**: Clumps of Messy Hair

Sobeys was Destiny Islands' biggest supermarket store. With a sharp green décor and an overall feeling of being new that never went away; it was the islands' most popular grocery store. It obliterated the competition – whatever competition there was anyways – and because of that it was the best (and practically only) place a teenager could find employment. And thus our story begins.

Sora Harada was a simple boy. He wasn't stronger, or faster, or better looking than any of the other boys. His family was not rich, or powerful or well connected. Which was why, on this Saturday morning he found himself staring hard at his reflection in his bathroom mirror _trying_ to get his hair to stop sticking up in certain places.

It was inevitable though: no matter what he tried to do - whether it be wetting it, or gelling it, or straightening it - it wouldn't budge. "Damnit!" he let out as he glared at his own reflection.

"Sora!" his mother shouted from down the stairs, "Did I just hear you curse?"

"N-No!"

"Sora!"

"Yes…."

"You know what you have to do."

"Yes mom," he said, dreading that he had to put another dollar into his Mother's Swear Jar. Sora was beginning to think if that was the only way his Mother had the extra cash to buy herself those romantic-comedies she always rented.

He ran down the stairs, finding his mother holding out a jar towards him – a huge ass grin on her face. He sighed, digging into his pocket for a one-dollar coin. He dropped it into the jar, listening to it clang against the other coins. It sounded like an exuberating defeat if you asked him.

"You don't have to look so happy that you're robbing your only son of his lunch money," he said, crossing his arms in a glare.

She smiled, twirling the lid back onto the jar and sliding it onto the counter. "Lucky for you then," she said holding out a brown paper bag with a robot drawn onto it, "I packed you a lunch."

Sora looked at the robot smiling back at him questioningly. "Mom, I'm not three."

"I know. You're growing up so fast!" she said, her voice quivering in a fake cry. "My little boy is so grown up," she said behind fake sobs.

"Cut it out."

She laughed. "You'll get over it." she said, pushing the bag into his arms. Sora rolled his eyes, shoving the bag lunch into his messenger bag and making his way for the door. "Good luck honey," his mother called out to him as he opened the front door, "don't make _too many_ mistakes!"

"Yeah," he said irritably, "Thanks mom."

- - -

Riku Masaki has been working at Sobeys for nearly two years now, along with his best friend Kairi Rein. Together they were known as the brains of the store, at least to all of the new employees – and there were _a lot_ of new employees.

The only person above Riku and Kairi was a man named Axel Haduka, who was the store's manager. No one above Axel ever came to the store – ever. The owner couldn't are less about how things were going on just as long as everyone was shopping here.

It seemed the same way with Axel too. He never left his office, and chances are that what he was doing in there certainly wasn't work. In the end, the store found itself in the hands of two teenagers, both with a taste of pranking new employees. It wasn't that they were mean people – they were more bored than anything else.

"Hey Kairi," Riku said as he passed through the automatic sliding glass doors. He walked past the counter into the back 'Employee's Lounge' room. It wasn't so much of a lounge as a room with a couch in it. A broken couch.

"Hey Riku," she said, following him into the room and choosing to lean up against one of the walls as she watched him pull out his uniform from his bag.

"Any newbies?" he said as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his fit, chest.

"Nope," she said as if unaffected by the fact that her friend was undressing. "Wait… yeah, some Sora kid."

"Oh?" he said, pulling off his jeans.

"I think he is a junior," she said, her finger on her chin in thought.

Riku grabbed his work pants off of the couch and pulled them onto his body. He next grabbed the green button up shirt and began to do the buttons as they talked to one another about what they could do to him.

It was a complicated relationship Kairi and Riku had. They didn't like to talk much about it, they just were.

"Axel here?" Riku said as they left the lounge for front of the store. Riku grabbed his name tag off of one of the counters and pinned it to his chest. "You know, I still can't believe we work here. It's kind of a dumbass job."

"I know," she said, flipping her red hair behind her back, "But it pays well."

"Yeah."

"So where is the guy that – Sora? Was it?"

"Looks like he's late," she said glancing up at the clock along the wall.

Riku rolled his eyes, making his way over to his check out counter. "Off to a great start. I doubt he'll last a week."

Kairi smiled, following him to his counter and leaning on the glass. "You know Riku," she said, looking up at him, "I was kind of thinking about us."

"What about us?" he said, opening the cash register to check the amount of cash inside. "Who keeps stealing fives?"

"You know – us – like… when we were Freshmen?"

"Don't," he said sharply.

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine."

- - -

Sora checked his watch. _Shit_, he thought to himself, _I'm going to be late_. _Mom is going to laugh at me so much if I get fired on my first day! _He started to run, praying that by chance he wouldn't get hit by cars as he ran across the street towards the store.

Three close calls later, and he was at the entrance of the largest Supermarket on Destiny Islands. He looked up at the large logo branded on the side of the building, and took in a deep breath. _This was it_, he thought, _my first job._

The glass doors opened before him like magic, or what he would describe as magic. Yes, he was _that_ kind of person. When he stepped inside he was amazed at the size of the building, not being able to remember the last time he was inside – it seemed like something completely new to him now.

"You know you're late, right?" a redhead said to him, on her hands on her hips as she looked at him mockingly.

"S-Sorry, the traffic was horrible."

"Don't lie," she said, a smirk on her face, "Everyone knows that your family can't afford a car."Sora didn't say anything. "Just don't let it happen again," she said, waving for him to follow her. He did so without question. "My name is Kairi, remember it, okay?"

"Y-yeah. My name is Sora."

"That's great Siru."

"SOR-AH."

"Whatever," she said stopping in front of Riku's counter, "and this is Riku."

"Hey," Riku said, looking the boy up and down, his eyes particularly focusing on the mess of water and gel on the brunet's messy hair. "Have a little trouble?" he said, smiling as he pointed to the gunk.

"Y-yeah."

Riku let out a small laugh. "Well you should go meet the manager before you start working."

"Oh-kay, where is he?"

"Down that hall, take a right, and then a left and it is at the far end," Riku said, that smile still not gone from his face. "Go – his name is Axel by the way."

Sora nodded, hesitantly before starting towards the hallway off in the distance. "Well?" Kairi said, her back turned to Riku, watching the brunet walking aimlessly into the hall.

"He looks like a lot of fun," Riku said.

"What're you thinking?" she said, looking over her shoulder at the platinum haired boy.

"I'm not too sure yet," he replied, turning away from the hall to count the scratch tickets, "I have a feeling it's going to be our best yet though." To which Kairi only smiled.

Sora stood in front of the door marked 'Manager'. He was nervous, and while he thought that Riku and Kairi seemed nice enough, he had no idea what to expect of the manager. _Axel was his name right?_ He thought to himself, _I hope he isn't one of those stiff types, the kind that hates other people_. _What did I get myself into?_

Sora nonetheless gripped the handle to the door, opening twirling the knob and entered the room – taking a deep breath every step of the way. On the other side though, was something he had not expected in the slightest:

"Fuck Axel, harder!" Said a blonde on mahogany table centered in the room. As a redheaded man thrust into her, the table began to shake and whine as papers fell to the floor. "What are you a little boy, harder!"

"Maybe if your cunt wasn't so dried it up I could!" he yelled back at her.

"Fuck you."

"Oh god," Sora said, shielding his eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I should have knocked."

"N-No don't worry about it," Axel said, continuing to thrust into the girl, "I feel like I'm fucking a couch though – wait, I don't know you, do I?"

"My name is Sora, sir," he said, his eyes still blinded by his hand.

"No need for formalities," Axel said, "My name's Axel Haduka – fuck – and this is Larxene."

"Yeah great," she snapped, "Now that we're all acquainted how about you get back to fucking me, eh?"

"Don't mind her," Axel said, his face pinching together as he let out a moan, "She's just upset her twat is like sandpaper. No wonder no guys ever wanted to fuck you."

"And what does that make you, asshole?"

"Your one miracle in life, bitch," he replied, "Anyways, It's nice to meet you – uuuuugh – Sora."

"Y-yeah you too," Sora said, quickly making his way for the door. He closed it behind him and despite his best efforts to block it out – he could still hear them behind the door. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

- - -

"You know what I just realized?" Kairi said, leaning against Riku's counter again.

"We're missing scratch tickets too," he said, having finished counting them.

Kairi looked over her should at him, hoping to find him looking her way but he wasn't. No the Lucky 5 tickets held more of his interest than her, but she just pretended that he had asked her what she realized. "Today is Saturday."

"And you're just noticing?" he said, moving onto the Bingo Tickets.

"Wasn't Larxene going on and on about finally doing it with Axel today?"

Riku froze. His lips quirked up into a smile as he realized what that meant. "I guess he is in for a surprise."

"No kidding," she smiled, staring back at the hallway. But as she stared at the hallway, she wasn't thinking about what was going on with Sora at all – her mind was focused on something much, much different.

"You know who I bet it is?" she could hear Riku say, but she wasn't really listening. "I bet it was that gap-toothed Selphie." Riku walked over to the intercom, pressing the button sending his voice over the store's PA system: "Selphie, you left your condoms at the front counter. Selphie, you left your condoms are the front counter." He flicked the intercom off, waiting for a fuming Selphie to appear at any minu--

"Riku, you're such a prick!"

"What?" he said, acting innocently, "These aren't yours?" He held up a package of Durex brand condoms. "They seem to have your name on them," he said, tossing the package at her.

"My name isn't on here."

"Check the back."

She turned the box over to find the words 'Cock-Whore' written across the box. "You're such an asshole," she said, throwing the box back at him, "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I actually have customers waiting."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I thought you said it was her?" Kairi said, still not looking at him, but instead watching the aggravated Selphie manhandle customer's items.

"Nah," he said, "I just wanted an excuse to bug her."

_Classic Riku_, she thought to herself as she backed away from the counter. "I should probably get to my checkout lane… see ya."

"Mhm," he said, giving her a short wave before focusing back on counter. He looked up briefly to find a pale-faced Sora coming his way. He smiled. "How'd you like Axel?"

The boy didn't say anything.

He obviously didn't have any kind of sexual experience at all – that was clear to Riku. But that's when it hit him, the perfect prank to play on poor Sora. His lips quirked up as he continued to think about it, imagining it playing out in his mind. It would be hysterical, maybe even the best of his pranks yet.

"Hey Sora," he said, "You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

"No…," the boy replied; blue-eyed.

_**Perfect.**_


End file.
